dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Hunt
Overview :"Rumors that the 'hexer' of the Witchwood is in league with the dragon are sure to incite violence unless action is taken." An ugly mob is intent on a witch hunt. Protect Selene. Walkthrough This quest initiates immediately after completing Come to Court. When passing Fountain Square, the merchant Brice can be overheard talking with Lena and Cale about a hunting party going after a witch ... which is, of course, Selene. The townsfolk believe her to be responsible for the return of The Dragon, and intend to exact their own terrible revenge. Seek Out Selene In order to rescue Selene, travel to the Witchwood and make for Selene's hut in the giant tree - the Witch's House. Upon reaching the clearing near the Witch's House, the hunting party of Soldiers and other persons armed with pitchforks and so on can be seen trying to break into the house. A Golem will awaken to suppress the riot. Prepare for battle. Defeat the Golem Defeat the Golem to complete the quest. Slaying the Golem will open a new area of the Witchwood - through a wooden door under the Witch's House, which leads to the Guardian's Grave. Pursue Selene Follow Selene through the tunnel at the base of the giant tree previously blocked by the inanimate Golem. Follow the path through the forest to the Guardian's Grave. Here will be Selene and a the ghost of a former Arisen, Sofiah; her master. When Sofiah is spoken to, she will introduce the concept of Bestowal of Spirit, explaining the mystery of Selene. The quest then complete, and the Mage staff, Favored Canopy, is awarded. After leaving the Witchwood, Selene will permanently move to Your House in Cassardis. Quotes Lena :"Aye! They say she understands Wyrmspeak, the dragon's own tongue..." Cale :"That hexer's lived there for many a year. Even as a child I heard cradle tales of her witchery." Brice :"His Grace is keen to seek out the old crone. Even now, he gathers men for a search party." :"Hmm? You would know more of the witch? Rumours swirl of late, most on how she speaks with the dragon. Consorts with him, more like, some say... Others claim she summoned the wyrm herself... Whatever the case, we could do worse than seek her counsel if she knows aught of the beast.Speak with the soldiers to hear more of the witch. Even now, they mount an expedition to find her." Gatte :"Hang her! Hang the witch! She conjures a dragon!" Smyth :"She's with the dragon!" Jouwn :"B-by the Maker..." Odnall :"M-monster!" Selene :"I am sorry, Arisen. You share in my troubles through no fault of your own. Some part of me has long known I was, in truth, a pawn. I do not age, or die, as others. And always I found making my own decisions...difficult. Gran gifted me a portion of her very soul. It was a kindness I can never repay. At first, I knew not how to use this gift. But now I have met you... " :"Can I truly live? Can I be...human?" Sofiah :"So you are Arisen... This may come as small surprise, but I know well the path you walk. For you see, I myself was once Arisen. And this girl, Selene...was my pawn. The soul of an Arisen cannot but affect their follower. Given time, the pawn will assume the Arisen's very form. This is the "bestowal of spirit", or so I named it. I did not grasp the full meaning of this transfer when first I noticed it. But see well Selene. See how she resembles me. I pray she can soon live her life as a human true." :"Age and experience separate us, Arisen, but I know you ken my words. Selene is more than pawn now. She yearns to choose the course of her life, free from the will of others. If you can aid in this, there may yet be a future for her." '' :"You can, Selene. The bestowal of spirit granted you my heart. As you learned of the world, you filled this heart with feelings of your own. Pawns are but shadows of life, doomed to forever echo out across the rift. But soon you will be freed of this unending cycle. Then will your thoughts belong to you alone. Then will you speak with your own voice."'' Pawn Chatter :"How could anyone suspect little Selene?" :"I've a bad feeling about this..." :"Let us hurry to Selene's cottage." :"Where could she have gone...? We must have missed something." :"Could she have gone back here...?" :"Come, master. We must find Selene." :" 'Tis Selene. And...? :"A grave...?" :"Arisen and pawns share a rare bond..." :" 'Tis quite the relief to know Selene is safe." Notes *Completing the quest Lost and Found is a prerequisite to obtaining this quest. *For detailed tactical battle information refer to the Golem page. *Completing The Final Battle will cancel this quest if unfinished - if this occurs Selene can be found alive and well at the Witch's House. *Once completed, a new quest, The Dragon's Tongue becomes available when visiting Guardian's Grave. *This quest is the only opportunity to rise Sofiah's Affinity and gain access to her escort quest The Expedition. Category:Sidequests Category:Selene